The present invention relates to a telephone answering device which has the ability of judgement by artificial intelligence.
A conventional telephone answering device is merely arranged so that only one kind of outgoing message previously recorded is sent to a calling party when the loop-forming circuit of the device is engaged upon receiving a call, and accordingly, it is impossible for the device to identify the name of the calling party who is calling and give an outgoing message or information which is the most suitable for the calling party.